Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid
by carolinehedge
Summary: Padma Patil is returning to Hogwarts for 6th year after an intense falling out with her family about her sexuality. She fears that no one will accept her so she keeps it a secret. After her sister's tragic death she has no one to turn to. Will she ever find love and happiness?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

There will be some lesbian content in this story, so if you don't like that then please leave. Also I own nothing from the Harry Potter books, those rightsbelong to J. K. Rowling. There are a lot of typos but I'm writing this on my phone so bear with  
/me. I will edit it on my computer ASAP sodon't worry!

* * *

Padma looked out the window of Hogwarts Express and sighed. It had been a long summer to say the least, her sister had died. She had been the only person that Padma could trust. After her sister's death Padma changed, she was no longer as cheerfulas  
/before and she cried almost every time she was reminded of Pavarti.

And there was also the secret, the secret that almost everyone knew, shehad been so rapped up in sadness that she had kissed her best friend when she was trying to console her. Her parents hated herfor shaming their family and all herfriendsdeserted  
/her when they found out the truth. Not only had she lost her sister, but she lost her friends too.

Her sister's funeral had been the saddest day of her life. Everyone was crying and giving her their condolences, but the words never reached herbrain. She had felt numb. She couldn't think. All she knew was that her sister was dead and noone couldbring  
her back. Her eyes were dry from the lack of tears because part of her stillbelieved that she would was up to the sound of her sister's voice once more. But she was alone. And now, after such an awful summer,she had to returnto a

place where she was either hated or pitied.

Padma continued to think of Pavarti and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Excuse me" a redhead girl said timidly. Padma looked upat her and quickly wiped away her tear hoping the girl hadn't noticed it. "Is anyone sitting here?" She asked. Her voice was soft and it reminded Padma of her sister.

"N-no" Padma stuttered. "You can sit here, i-if you want." She added quickly. She snuck another glimpse of the girl and took in her features.

The girl had beautiful red hair that was cut short. Her face was dotted with freckles that almost shined in the sunlight. Her blue eyes were vibrant against her soft pale skin. Her smile was timid but sincere as she picked at the bluepolishthat  
dotted

her finger nails. Padma was sure that she had never seen someone so beautiful or genuine in her life. She mentally slapped herself in the face remembering her mother's scoldings.

"Okay, thanks" The girl replied and tentatively sat down across from Padma. "My name is Ginny" she said, waiting for Padma to reply.

"I'm Padma" she replied looking down, waiting for the gasp that was sure to come. But it didn't. She looked up confused as to why she wasn't reacting, everyone had been talkingabout her. Padma was surprised that Ginny hadn'tHeard the rumours.

"Nice to meet you Padma" Ginny stated witha wider, more relaxed smile.

"You too" Padma replied smiling uncontrollably. She started playing with her hair, that's what she always did when she had a crush. She quickly stopped, assuring herself that she didn't have a crush. 'I like boys, I like boys'she thought to herself.  
/Maybe if she kept thinking it, it would come true.

"What year are you in?" Ginny asked, raising ever so slightly one of her perfect eyebrows. Thais made Padma's stomach jump.

"Sixth. You?" She asked, crossing her toes, hoping that Ginny wasn't much younger then her

"I'm in fifth" she replied, looking a little disappointed that Padma wasn't in her year.

The two girls kept up a steady flow of small talk, interested in each other's lives. Padma didn't talk about her sister, or the fight with her parents. This girl was a chance at a new friendship, with no rumourspoisoningGinny's brain.

Even if they were true, Padma wanted them to come from her. When she was ready.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

What do you guys think? Should I continue? Please leave any type of comment, this is my first fan fic and I really want to improve!


	2. Chapter 2

Padma was beaming when she got off the Hogwarts Express, she had spent the whole day with Ginny. It had been the first time that she had _really_ smiled since her sister died. Ginnywas just so easy to talk to and she made Padmaforget  
about all her worries. Padma was feeling a little guilty for thinking about Ginny that way, but she realized that her parents weren't there to monitor her every move. It wasn't like Padma could make their reputation worse.

When they got to the school, everyone made their way to the start of term banquet. Padma was starving, but before she could eat, the first years had to be sorted. The sorting hat was sitting on it's usual stool, with all the first years  
nervously whispering before it.

As the line of firsts years got shorter, the remaining ones gotmore and more nervous.

"Slytherin... Ravenclaw... Ravenclaw... Griffindor... Hufflepuff..." the sorting hat continued reading it's long list of names as Padma's stomach growld louder and louder. She just wanted the sorting to be over so she could eat. She fiddled  
with the golden utensils to try and distract herself from her hunger. Her mind wandered to her own sorting. She had been quite nervous, all she had wanted was to be sorted into the same house as her sister. She tried to forget about her sister, it  
had been a great day and she didn't want her sadness to ruin it. She wiped her eyes assuring that no tears would fall.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the sorting came to an end as the last scrawny eleven year old was sorted into hufflepuff. The golden plates filled with delicious food in front of Padma's very eyes. She quickly filled up her  
own plate and began to eat. Well it wasn't really eating it was more a destruction of prey when she realized she didn't want to come off as rude in frontof Ginny. She quickly picked up her fork and sat up, trying to look sophisticated. But when  
she looked over at Ginny, she was eating her food even more ferociously then Padma had. She laughed to herself and continued to eat.

Exhausted, Padma made her way up to the Griffindor common room and sat down in one of the squishy armchairs. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She sat there,thinking about Ginny and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" A familiar voice asked her. Padma's eyes opened and searched for the speaker. She looked around the room and finally to the spot next to her in the armchair. Ginny was sitting next to her. Their legs were nearly  
touching. They were so close, shecould feel the warmth radiating off Ginny.

"Oh nothing" Padma replied, "I'm just tired." Ginny smiled and leaned back onto the armchair next to her. Two girls walked by them and sniggered, they must have heard the rumours about the kiss, Padma thought.

"What were they laughing at?" Ginny asked as her eyebrow raised again, making Padma's stomach jump once more.

"I don't know" Padma lied, feeling guilty but knowing the truth couldn't be said. "We should head to bed" she said and yawned.

"Ya you're right, we've had a long day" Ginny said. "Good night Padma" she added and entered the fifth year's dormitory.

"Ya, goodnight Ginny" Padma called after her.

As Padma laid in bed, she wondered about how to tell Ginny the truth. She knew she had to do it soon though, because rumours only grow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I don't really know if I will continue this story. Since I am very busy I will not have a schedule for updating this story, I will just update when I feel like it.**

* * *

Padma was running, her vision was cloudy with tears as she stumbled through the hallway. She could hear the students yelling from behind her.  
"You're a disgrace to your family" one student said.  
"What is wrong with you?" Another asked. Padma couldn't respond, her voice had disappeared. She was alone, she tried to yell for help, but it was too late, the students had already stolen her school books and wand. They cursed her robes so they  
read "fag". As the perpetrators left, Padma fell to the ground and sobbed. "Ginny, oh Ginny." She cried.  
"P-padma? Are you okay?" Someone was shaking her awake. "It's okay, wake up" the voice assured Padma.  
Padma's eyes shot open as she sat up.  
"Wha-?" She started to say. She looked around and realized that Ginny was sitting next to her on the bed.  
"Are you okay?" Ginny asked her as she stroked Padma's cheek.  
"Yeah I'm fine, just had a bad dream." She replied. But Padma wasn't concentrating on what she was saying, she was to busy freaking out that Ginny was touching her face.  
"Oh good, I was worried about you" Ginny said, this made Padma's heart flutter. "I care about you and I don't want to see you get hurt" she added. Padma was overjoyed when she hearedthis. Ginny cared about her? Padma couldn't believe it! The only  
question was whether it was as a friend, or more.  
Padma stared into Ginny's beautiful brown eyes and felt herself melt. Ginny was perfect, she was kind, cheerful and of course, stunning. She could feel Ginny staring at her too. Their eyes locked. Padma could feel the tension rise between them, there  
was no doubt about it now, Ginny had feelings for her, Padma could feel it.  
Ginny put her hand on Padma's cheek and stroked it. Padma could feel electric shocks running through her from the nerves in her cheek. The sensation made her body tickle. Padma giggled and put her hand behind Ginny's neck. She pulled Ginny close and gave  
her a peck on the cheek. But Ginny turned Padma's head and kissed her on the lips. Padma felt all her worries melt away. It didn't matter that her parents hated her, it didn't matter that her sister was dead. All that mattered was that Padma had Ginny  
and that she was never letting go.  
Ginny pulled away and looked at Padma.  
"You are beautiful" she said and pulled her in for another kiss. When they finally broke apart, after what could have been a hundred sunsets, Padma pushed Ginny's hair behind her ear.  
"We should probably go to bed. It's only a few hours till dawn and we need to get some sleep" Padma said.  
"Those will be the longest hours of my life."Ginny replied and walked to her bed. Padma lay down and closed her eyes.  
"I can't believe that just happened" she whispered to herself. 


End file.
